Disconnected
by Aratama
Summary: Twins are going to be born. One will side with the AAO, and the other with Gakuen Alice. Which one will help defend Gakuen Alice? I *think* the actual thing is a lot better...I suck at summaries. NxM
1. Prologue

Hey people…uh…yeah…this is my first fanfic…and I actually plan on making a story with a similar plotline…I guess this is just like a test run? Idk…anyway, I'm really bad at describing =X…so everyone still looks the same…except for Mikan, so you'll have to use your imagination for basically everything xD

**WARNING:**I plan on making this story have a sad ending...you have been warned...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice. I do, however own this story and Fanfic. =D

**Prologue**

Aratama's eyes snapped open.

"What did you see, Aratama-sensei?" Serina asked.

"Serina…listen carefully." Aratama spoke quickly. "In twelve years…twins will be born. Both will have Alices…rare ones. At age 15, they will come to Gakuen Alice. One will stay with us, the other will go to the AAO." She coughed, spitting out a few drops of blood

"Aratama-sensei! Be careful-" Serina was cut off.

"Hush. Listen. At 18, the war will begin." Aratama was rushing and continued to cough. Serina found it hard to understand what she was saying. "But things will not be the way they seem…" She trailed off and her eyes shut.

"Aratama-sensei?! ARAT-"

"Go. Tell…them…principals…" She murmured.

"But-"

"Now… My time…come…this…last…prophecy…" And with that, she left, leaving a distraught Serina behind.

**A/N:** R&R please =] I already have the first chapter…I'm just going to review it then I'll put it up…please…keep in mind this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's boring =\


	2. Rise From the Ashes

Italicized is people's thoughts or just some emphasized parts. R&R Please =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of the songs/artists/bands that I mention anywhere in my fanfics, including the ones that I recommend listening to. I do, however own this story and Fanfic.

Listen to Rise From the Ashes by Quietdrive while reading this chap

…it doesn't really match the best, but it's the best I can find…=\

X.X

27 Years later.

Natsume's POV

I walked over to 'my' Sakura tree and jumped onto one of the lower branches. It wasn't really my tree. But since I liked it, no one else dared to come near it. I looked at my wrist. On it was a small bracelet, made of flowers. No matter how hard something hit it, it wouldn't break. I couldn't bring myself to break it either. It was really weird.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!"

I groaned. _Tch. Stupid fangirls…just leave me alone!!_ I jumped down and ran into the Northern Forest. They didn't follow. I smirked. _So this is how strong their feelings are, huh? Disgusting._ Suddenly, I felt a cold presence. "Persona." I spat. "What? Another mission?"

"They are coming today. In fact, they're already here. Everyone's waiting for you, the last bodyguard to arrive." He smirked. "It's not nice to make princesses wait, little Kuro Neko."

I rolled my eyes. "Tch. Fine. Where are they?" _They better not be like those stupid fangirls…I'll kill them if they tell me to be their boyfriend or something…no way in hell am I going to kiss up to them just because they're a 'princess'_

"The elementary principals office." He tossed me a rock. "If I don't see you when I get there, you'll be doing everyone a huge favor for a week." He said in a threatening voice. Then the bastard disappeared.

I rolled my eyes and warped.

End of POV

X.X

A/N: Persona threw Natsume a teleporting Alice stone thingy. All of them have the same Alice unless I say otherwise. Also, in my fanfic, there's magic. (Oohhhh…pretty xD) Top mage-people are also in Alice Academy…and my ever so random comments will always be bold in parenthesis. So you don't have to read them if you don't want to. =] Oh and one last thing. I'll eventually put a link to photos of things that I'm trying to describe…so just be patient m'kay? You'll understand what Mikan looks like when I finally draw her and put up the photo…my drawing sucks though…just warning you =]

X.X

Natsume and Person appeared in the middle of twenty or so other people. The others, who had been fighting, immediately stopped at the sight of Persona. He put on a glare, which made them shut up and line up, as he had told them to do.

"Two lines, saluting." Persona hissed. They all immediately walked to their spot on the line, on either side of the carpet, and faced each other.

"This is my office. Your bodyguards are waiting inside." A voice came through the doorway.

The door opened, with the principal standing in the front. _Typical. He has to be in the front._ Natsume thought to himself. Then he directed his attention to the two people behind the shorty. There was a blonde and another person…wearing a…white cat mask?! _What the heck? Is a princess going to join us or something?_ He sneaked another peek at her. _Wait…its not just a mask…what's with all those Alice control devices?_ Indeed, the girl had quite a few rings and bracelets on.

"These," The principal said, interrupting the fire casters thoughts, "are your new 'clients'. Until the…war, you are to protect them with your lives. Please introduce yourselves.

The blonde immediately spoke up. "Hi! My name is Luna. Luna Sakura. Nice to meet you! I hope we can all be friends."

The principal smiled. "Thank you, Luna." Luna beamed. He turned to the other girl.

"…"

"Well?"

Suddenly, Natsume heard a voice in his head. "_**Sakura Mikan.**_" _What the heck!?_ He wondered. The other dangerous class members looked confused too.

The principal chuckled. (**Scary thought, isn't it? Well…idk if he's good or bad yet xD**) "As you can see, Sakura isn't much of a talker. She sends it directly to your brain instead. Sakura and Luna will start school tomorrow. They are in class B. Natsume," He said, pointing to him. "I expect you to escort them. Come, I'll take you to your rooms." And with that, they left.

"Oh my god!" Someone shouted. "Did you see that Luna?"

"She was so hot!" Someone else added.

Persona cleared his throat and everyone immediately shut up. "If any one of them gets a single cut in this school, every last one of you will useless idiots will be sent out for a mission ever day for a week. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

X.X

**A/N:** Bold and italics in parenthesis is what Sakura is 'thinking' to the other people. And unless stated otherwise, everyone that's around her (like in the same room) hears her. =]

X.X

**The Next Day, Natsume's POV**

"Oi." I said, knocking on Luna's door.

The door opened and I grinning Luna greeted me. "Oh, hi…Natsume-kun, right?" She said.

"Hn." I had the strangest feeling she was just like a fangirl, even though she wasn't jumping all over me…was it some new tactic or something? "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, her room's right there." She said, pointing to the door across the hall from her own door.

"Hn." I knocked on that door.

Suddenly, electricity started to crackle on the door._ Wait…what? _I turned back to Luna and raised my eyebrows. She seemed to understand what I meant.

"OI! MIKAN, GET UP LAZYHEAD." She screamed.

The door opened, and I swear, her white cat mask was glaring at me.

"_**I'm not retarded. Get lost. Next time you touch my door, you'll be sent to the hospital.**_" And the door slammed shut.

"MIKAN! Apologize right now!" Luna shouted.

The door remained shut.

Luna looked at me apologetically. "Sorry about her. But you know, she said more to you than she ever did to anyone else. Maybe you're special?"

I looked at her. She seemed really sincere. Maybe she wasn't as bad as them, I mean, those fangirls. "Special? Why?"

"Usually, she doesn't warn people. She lets people figure out that hard way." She laughed. "Come on, she can probably find her way around on her own."

Then she started leading me to the classroom. _Wait…isn't she new here_? _I thought I was supposed to lead her…_

X.X

**Mikan's POV**

"Good morning class. We have two new students today. These are Luna and Mikan Sakura." Narumi-sensei said.

"Hello everyone! My name is Luna Sakura. I hope we can become friends." She flashed one of her brightest smiles.

Someone in the class whistled. I rolled my eyes; no one could see me under my cat mask, anyways.

The class waited in silence for me to introduce myself.

"Mikan? Do you want to introduce yourself?" Narumi asked.

"_**You already know my name.**_"

The people in the class started to whisper among themselves. I, have amazing ears, so heard every last sound that went between them.

"What the heck was that?"

"Yeah, it was like…in my head or something."

"You think she's mute?"

"What a freak."

"I wonder just how ugly her face is" People snickered to each other.

I rolled my eyes again. _Yeah, just because I don't want to talk to retards, I'm a mute freak._ They never would understand, would they? That that was why I refused to talk to them. I stopped rolling my eyes long enough to take a look around my class. My mask was special. I could see outside, but no matter what kind of weird see-through-thingy they had, they would only be able to see me if I had a hole in my mask.

Six people didn't make any comments. Since I studied my class list last night, I recognized those six as: Tobita, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru _heh, she looks the same as always…she looks like she's busy on some new invention…same old Hotaru_, Ruka and…Natsume…the same guy who was one of my 'bodyguards'. _Psh. That's ridiculous. How does THAT annoyingly adorable little 'Ruka-kun' hope of hitting, let alone protecting me? If anything, it will end up being the other way around…_

"All right! Free period! Get to know your new classmates!" The gay teacher sang as he left.

Everyone immediately crowded around Luna. As expected. No one wanted to talk to some 'mute freak'. They'd much rather talk to someone who actually wanted to talk to them.

_Since no one's coming to me, I might as well leave._ I laughed silently to myself. _I would leave anyway…so it's not like it matters._ Even though it had always been like this, I couldn't help feeling a little sad. _ARGHH…I'm so stupid…still getting annoyed by things like this…I have more important things to do._ I walked over to the window and jumped out, breaking the glass and landing safely on the ground. I felt everyone's stares on me. _Oh well. Can't get much worse than a mute freak, can it?_ I ran off, searching for the new sanctuary.

**End of POV**

Everyone stared at Mikan in amazement as if a pause button had been pressed, forgetting about Luna for a second. Then, as if it was clicked again, everyone came to life.

"Whoa. What the heck was that?"

"Didn't they already Alice-proof the windows?"

"Yeah. I thought even Natsume couldn't break them."

"Shh! He's right there!"

Realizing he was in the room, they all turned to Natsume. He didn't look too happy.

_Uh-oh_

**Natsume's POV**

"NATSUME-SAMA!" Sumire shouted. _Ugh. _"Don't worry Natsume-sama. I'm sure they only made it fire-proof…or they're just cleaning it and changed it for today!"

_Huh?_ I looked at what she was frantically pointing at…shards of glass…?_Oh. Right. They're Alice-proof. WAIT…WHAT?!_

I watched her run off_…interesting…not another little useless leech. _

Suddenly, Persona's words rang in my head. _"If any one of them gets a single cut in this school, every last one of you will useless idiots will be sent out for a mission ever day for a week. Understood?"_ I shuddered. That would not be fun…stupid girl…I guess I have to follow her…

It took me a while to realize where she was going_…The Northern Woods? What the heck would she want there?_

**End Of POV**

Mikan ran through the forest as if she had lived there her entire life. Natsume, who had been running through it for most of his life, still found it hard to keep track of her. _Damn._ He thought. _Is she trying to kill us all or something? She's definitely going to get a scratch or two running at that speed through this place. _

Suddenly, Mikan stopped. Natsume, thinking she noticed him, hid behind a tree, hoping to erase his presence. He watched her every move.

"Windblower." She acknowledged someone…or something's presence. Natsume immediately got ready for offence, then realized that she spoke…her voice was beautiful. He slapped himself mentally. _What am I thinking? _

A silver dragon appeared at her side.

_What the hell!?_

X.X

**A/N:** Don't worry. Mikan's not going to be some perfect little princess…(even though she IS going to be good at everything…) There's not going to be a lot of Alice using in my story because as I said, I came up with a story but just decided to put it into Gakuen Alice version…=\ Oh shoot…I didn't describe Mikan…I'll do it now xD Okay, well there's only three differences; 1) Her bangs…did she even have them…? W/e they're pushed to the left side of her face, covering her left eye. 2) She has a black chocker thingy around her neck. (its basically a piece of cloth, and it covers her entire neck) 3)She has a fingerless glove that goes up to her shoulder on her right hand/arm. The left arm of her uniform is always long sleeved. Oh…she always caries two swords around. (Remember, there originally weren't any Alices.) One on the right side of her back and on to the left of her waist (where they usually are) =\ My descriptions aren't that good. I'll try to draw what she looks like…but I can't draw to save my life either. So your eyes might get scarred for life…you have been warned.

X.X

**The Next Day**

"Hey, Natsume." Ruka greeted. Natsume turned around.

"Hn."

"Whoa…what did you do? You look like you didn't sleep."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I didn't." Indeed, he hadn't. He had spent the entire night thinking about Mikan, and he still was. _What the heck was she doing with a DRAGON!? Didn't they all get killed? _

Ruka's eyes widened. "Are you ok? Are the missions getting too much for you? Is-"

"I'm fine, Ruka…it's just…never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"YES."

"Ok…" Ruka seemed worried, as if he wasn't totally convinced by his answer.

"Hey." Ruka turned around and saw Hotaru, his girlfriend, standing behind him. "You look like an idiot that was up all night thinking about a girl."

Natsume's eye twitched.

"Oh. Who is it? Luna? She seems ok…but…I don't know…something about her doesn't feel right."

"I was NOT thinking about her." Natsume said through his gritted teeth.

"Denial is the first step to love." Hotaru replied, with the smallest smirk on her face.

"I don't." That ended the conversation.

They walked in silence for a minute, and were almost at their classroom when Ruka decided to fill in the silence.

"Uhh…so…what do you think about that Mikan girl? "

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. Our new classmate." Ruka said.

"Mikan? As in Sakura Mikan?"

"You didn't blackmail her did you!?" Ruka asked anxiously.

"_**Yeah. As in me.**_"

The trio whirled around, to see a white mask that they could've sworn looked…happy? Content?

Hotaru's mouth opened the slightest crack and her eyes widened a few millimeters. "Mikan…" She whispered, as if it were a dream that would end the second she said it.

"_**No, I'm Luna.**_" She said (**I'm just going to say said…its easier and makes more sense then thought**) sarcastically.

"Wha-what happened to you?"

"_**You know perfectly well.**_" And with that, she left.

Ruka turned to face Hotaru. "You did blackmail her, didn't you?" He sounded worried.

"No…"

Ruka's face turned into one of pure shock. "Then why were you so amazed to hear she was here?"

Hotaru opened her mouth to speak, but a hand clamped over it.

"_**If you say one word about it, I will make your life a living hell.**_" And she disappeared again.

Natsume turned to face Hotaru, too now. "Well?"

Hotaru just shook her head. "No. I…can't"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. _The ice queen was shocked and amazed by things related to one person? And she actually listened to someone? What is the world coming to?_

Hotaru glared at him for a second, then grabbed their arms. "Come on." She mumbled, and dragged them into the classroom.

Mikan stood by herself in the back, so quiet and…invisible that she was barely, if at all, noticed. Luna sat in the front, surrounded by a huge crowd of people. At the sight of Natsume and Ruka, she lit up. "Natsume! Ruka!" She called, waving them over to either side of her.

The trio ignored her, and walked to the back of the room, where their seats were.

"Mikan-" Hotaru started.

(To Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru) "_**Don't even bother. I don't care.**_"

"But…"

Narumi waltzed into the classroom, bringing in an embarrassed, angry Koko with him.

"Good morning class!" He sang.

Luna got up, letting the person whose seat she was sitting in sit. Everyone else sat in their seats, and shut up.

"Hmm…" He said, looking around the class. "We didn't pick partners and seats for our new classmates yesterday, did we? Ok. No worries, it's already been decided."

"Natsume, Sakura and Luna, all partners. Sakura will sit next to Natsume and Luna will sit wherever the other empty seat is." Koko said.

"I was going to say that!" Narumi said, with a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Too late. I already said it." Koko said, glaring at Narumi.

A staring contest began! After a minute, Narumi's eyes started to twitch, while Koko's remained still.

"Um…" Luna said.

"Yes, Luna?" Narumi asked, turning away from Koko.

"You lose." Koko said, smirking.

"I want to sit next to Natsume and Ruka…" She said, with a worried expression on her face.

"Well if you have a good reason, I'll be more than happy to let you sit there."

She smirked inside. _This is too easy._ "Well…I wanted to make friends with everyone…but they seem a little distant."

Narumi's eyes lit up. "Why, that's a wonderful idea, Luna! Of course you may-"

_BAM_

He was interrupted by a hand slamming on…something. Everyone turned their head to the direction of the sound to see a hand in front of a hole large enough to let a sumo wrestler in to be caved into it. Everyone turned to see Mikan, with a small crack making its way across her mask.

"Yes, Mikan?" Narumi asked, sounding very uncertain.

"I think Luna should sit next to Hotaru. It would be mean to put a stranger between two best friends."

"Hmm…that's true…but there are only two empty seats in the room. Would you mind sitting next to Natsume then?"

"_**Of course not.**_" _Who would mind sitting next to the oh-so-wonderful Natsume-sama?_ She thought to herself sarcastically.

Narumi grinned. "All right then! Luna, you sit next to Hotaru and Mikan, you sit next to Natsume. Free period again. Get to know each other." He said, winking at Luna as he left the room.

All the girls turned around to glare at Mikan, while the boys gave her a look of gratitude.

"You bitch! You just want to seduce Natsume-sama!"

"We don't mind if it's Luna-sama because she's perfect. They would make the perfect couple."

"He'll never fall for someone like you! You're not good at ANYTHING."

Mikan just stood there, absorbing the comments, and glaring at Hotaru whenever she reached for her Baka gun. Then when they were finally done, she got up and started towards the windows.

"Yeah, run away from the truth, you freak!" Someone shouted.

_CRACK_

Everyone turned towards Mikan. Even Natsume adjusted the manga on his face so that he could see what was happening.

_PLUNKPLUNK_

Pieces of white clattered on the floor.

"So, lets see just how ugly your face is, freak!"

Mikan turned around slowly. Everyone gasped when they saw her. Her eyes-no her entire face had absolutely no emotion. People thought Hotaru looked expressionless…at least her face moved. She was like the living dead.

"_**If you think I am afraid to hurt, or even kill you, you are very gravely mistaken.**_" She turned around, and jumped out the window.

X.X

**A/N:** How was it? I mostly put comments in the middle..so I don't have much to say now. xD ...yeah...R&R please =D


	3. You Raise Me Up

Thanks to:

xmidnightrose22-Yeah, I guess they are…xD the twins part is basically so people think Mikan is the bad person…and the only people I can't stand in Gakuen Alice are Luna and the Elementary School Principal.

HellsBlackButterfly

Emomusiclover

Zanachan101

You guys made my day =] No one's ever said they liked my writing before xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of the songs/bands/artists that I mention.

Listen to:

You Raise Me Up, Japanese Version

By Lena Park

X.X

**Mikan's POV**

I felt really annoyed. _Stupid…idiots…they don't know anything._ I started running back to the Northern Forest. It actually wasn't that bad, once you got to know the inhabitants.

Mr. Bear waved, and then jumped at me as I passed by. I laughed, plucked him out of the air, and put him back on the ground.

When I finally got to the plains, I felt a lot better. _Stupid conceited brats._

"Mikan." Windy called me.

"Yea?"

"She's going to come out tomorrow. Can you hatch her? I want to try to make her thunder-type."

I gasped. "Thunder? Is that even possible?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is."

"How?"

"One day in each element. The most powerful place for each one."

X.X

**The Next Day, Normal POV**

Mikan walked into the classroom. Everyone stared at her. She rolled her eyes. _It's not like it's their first time seeing a person._ Then the whispers started.

"She's just like Hotaru…no…she's worse than Hotaru."

"Bitch."

"Can you believe her? I mean, come on, even if she did have a chance at him, he would still go after Luna. I mean, who wouldn't like Luna? She's nice, athletic, smart…"

Mikan nearly exploded. _NICE? Learn to look under the surface; don't judge a book by its cover, retards._

"Hey, ugly, why are you even here? Are you sure you're one of the twins in the prophecy? Luna I can understand, but you…" Someone asked

"She's the one joining the AAO, idiot." Sumire answered. "That's another reason why she wants to seduce Natsume. So they can get him over too."

Mikan snapped. She disappeared, and then reappeared behind Sumire.

"_**What was that?**_" One of the only things she absolutely couldn't stand was when people said that she was the one that was going to join the AAO. _I really should just join them…but then they'll be right…but I won't have to be near them anymore…but I can't…at least I get a four day break from them…_

X.X

"_**Persona.**_" Mikan called.

"Yes? What does my little shiro neko-hime need?" Persona asked in a mocking tone.

"_**I need to do…something...out of the academy. For four days.**_"

"And…? You want me to send a guard to go with you? You can ask them yourself."

"_**No…I don't want anyone to come with me. Don't send anyone.**_"

"Of course…"

Mikan warped away.

"Not."

X.X

Mikan looked around the plain. It was one of the few places in the academy that was quiet and didn't have ­any living beings nearby. "Windblower."

"Right behind you."

Mikan turned to face the huge silver dragon. "I got permission. Where is she?"

Windblower handed her an egg…to call it small would be a huge understatement. It was about the same size as two heads…human heads, or course. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

Windblower (lets call her Windy) watched Mikan worriedly. "Where are you going, again?"

"Helen Sea, Mount Smee, Joyce Cliff and Diana Forest, in that order." (**Lol, yeah, I couldn't think of anything else…you should be proud, Joyce xD**)

Windy nodded. "See you in four days then."

"Yes…I hope it will work…a thunder-type dragon-the strongest element with the strongest magical creature. That would certainly be a sight to see…I'll go now."

Windy nodded, and Mikan disappeared.

X.X

"Helen Sea, Mount Smee, Alexa Cliff and Diana Forest…in that order" Serina said.

"What?" Narumi sang, with a worried expression on his face. "Those are the deadliest places on the entire earth!"

"You heard her. She wants to create the strongest magical creature…whichever side she joins will definitely win." Persona hissed.

"Send one of your guards to protect her! There's no way she can survive that alone!" Narumi screeched, making a beeline for Persona.

"I don't need you to tell me." He easily dodged Narumi, and pushed him onto the floor.

X.X

"Natsume."

Natsume whirled around and created a ring of fire around himself.

"You still have horrible reflexes. New mission. Spend one day in Helen Sea, Mount Smee, Alexa Cliff, then Diana Forest. Protect our little hime."

"Which one?"

Persona tossed him a rock. "Figure it out yourself. That has six warps. You have an extra one in case of an emergency. Go. Now…and don't help her unless it's absolutely needed."

"Tch."

X.X

Mikan looked around. No random weird monsters to attack her here…yet…_Oh well. Better safe than sorry._ She created a barrier around herself.

Seconds later, she was surrounded by animals, all crouching and ready to attack. They pounced, only to bounce off of an invisible wall._ I can't believe I'm actually glad I stole an Alice._

The egg started to 'whimper'. (**Well, whimpering sounds came from it…hey, it's a dragon egg…dragons are cool like that.**)

"Don't worry." Mikan murmured. "I'll protect you. Nothing will be able to harm you."

X.X

**Natsume's POV**

I arrived in the middle of a forest. _Great. Now all I have to do is find her in this stupid mess…I wonder which 'hime' it is, anyway…I bet it's Mikan…Luna doesn't seem to be the type to come out here…_

I walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, until I finally heard some aggravated animals, all yelping in annoyance. _That has to be her…I doubt anyone else could cause such a racket in this forest._

I walked towards the sound. Finally, about 50 feet away, (**That part of the forest isn't dense**) I saw _her_. She sat on top of a tree trunk, hugging some…huge ball..?...to herself.

All around her were some deranged looking animals. _Man, Ruka would be perfect for this job._ I was about to start a fire, when Personas words rang in my head. …_And don't help her unless it's absolutely needed. _

I smirked to myself. _Sure, less work for me._

I watched her sit there…the animals never seemed to get tired…they didn't seem to notice me, either. That gave me plenty of time to think. _What the heck is she hugging anyway?_

After keeping her barrier up for almost 24 hours, she disappeared. (**Remember, he had to find her. So he wasn't there the entire 24 hours.**) _Did she notice me?_ Then I remembered Persona's words. _Spend one day in Helen Sea, Mount Smee, Alexa Cliff, then Diana Forest. Tch. How the hell did he know where she's going, anyway?_

"Grr…"

I looked around. Right. Since she was gone, they'd obviously notice me. "Tch." I warped to Mount Smee.

We went through the same process at Mount Smee and Alexa Cliff. Finally, we were up to Diana Forest. It was almost time for her warp again. _Too bad my little vacation can't be longer._

_RIPP_

The sudden noise shocked me. I admit, I hadn't really been paying attention. On Mikan's barrier, there was a huge rip, and I swear, the goats that had been attacking her smirked. They prepared to charge again.

X.X

**Mikan's POV**

I was getting weaker. I could feel it. _I guess not even one of the great twins can hold up a barrier for four days in places like these…or I'm just weak._

_RIPP_

_Damn. There goes my barrier._

I shut my eyes and tightened my grip around Windy's egg. It started to whimper again.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

I braced myself for the impact. It never came.

_CRACKLE_

_That damn Persona…I bet he sent Natsu-kun…_ I was about to open my mouth, then remembered that I was dangerously low on energy. I barely had enough to warp back already. _Damn…who the heck is it?_

_CRACK_

_Shit, it's cracking…I have to go now._

X.X

**Normal POV**

"Ugh…where am I?" Mikan wondered out loud.

A small, yellow dragon face appeared in front of her.

"You fainted right after you warped. Windy brought you in front of the school. Can you warp?"

Mikan nodded. _Ugh… I feel awful though…_

"Well. Duh. You used your Alice for four days straight…pretty pathetic, if you ask me. And before you even think it, yes, I did read your mind."

"What's your name?"

"Don't have one. Windy said to wait until you woke up."

"Shouldn't you refer to her as 'Mom'?"

The little yellow dragon raised a…dragon eyebrow…?… at Mikan. "We're dragons, not humans. Warp."

"Pushy, aren't we?" Mikan grumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.

X.X

"So…Windy…what are you going to name her?"

Windy smiled. "That's your job."

Mikan was confused. "Huh? But you're her mom."

"I told you already, we're dragons, not humans." The little yellow ball of energy rolled her eyes.

"But-"

"No buts. Hurry up. I don't like not having a name."

"Umm…ok…? How about…" Mikan's voice trailed off.

"Hurry up!"

Windy watched all of this, very amused.

"How about…Sunbeam?"

"It's a beautiful name." Windy commented. "Now, you two, hurry back."

"But I just got here!"

"Well, everyone's looking for you."

"Wait…she's coming with me?"

"Slow aren't we?" Sunbeam commented.

"Yes. She needs to get used to people. I'll fly you two to the edge of the Northern Forest."

X.X

Mikan sighed. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._ She looked at Sunbeam, who had fallen asleep in her arms and smiled.

Suddenly, a 'wild' Mr. Bear came out of the forest, making a beeline for her. He was about to get to her when-

_CRACKLE_

Mikan didn't bother to turn around.

"_**I didn't ask for your help.**_"

"A thank-you would be nice." Natsume smirked.

"_**Thank you. Does it matter whether I say it or not? It's not like you care.**_"

Natsume was taken back by her comment. _That's true…why do I even bother with this…? All I have to do is protect her…_

Mikan raised an eyebrow. Didn't he notice she was carrying a dragon? _Whatever…_ She pushed Sunbeam closer to her, so that only flashes of yellow appeared.

They walked back to the academy in silence, both busy thinking about their own problems.

X.X

Luna looked out the window from the cooking class and spotted the two walking together. _This isn't good. At this rate, she'll convince him to stay. Damn. Why does she care about him anyway?_

Hotaru followed Luna's gaze. _Natsume walking with a girl? That's new. _Picture time!

X.X

Mikan walked under the classroom where Luna and the rest of the class were currently cooking.

Luna lifted her kitchen knife, aimed, and threw it at Mikan.

Mikan lifted her hand, and caught it easily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It slipped out of my hand! I'm so clumsy." Luna explained.

Mikan's wrist made the slightest movement, and the knife went back towards Luna, cutting off some of her blond hair.

"_**Oops. My hand slipped too. I guess it must run in the family…**_"

"Yes…" Was Luna's dazzled reply.

"That bitch. How dare she do that to Luna-sama?"

"I thought she was ok to sacrifice herself so that we might have a chance at Luna-sama. But to endanger her life!"

Mikan rolled her eyes. _Endangered her life? My aim is __never__ off._

Luna quickly regained her composure. "It's ok. Its just hair." Her voice was sickly sweet.

"Luna-sama, you're too nice."

"Yeah! You should let us punish her."

A few of her minions jumped down (**The window was open and they were on the second floor. Happy?**) and surrounded her.

_Ugh. I can't take them on. DAMN IT! Why am I so weak? I have to protect Sunny._ (**Yeah, her nickname is Sunny now. I seem to have an obsession with the –y endings. xD**)

Mikan shut her eyes, bracing herself, making sure Sunny wouldn't take any damage while the minions prepared to attack. Once again, the impact never came.

_CRACKLE_

Mikan opened her eyes. Natsume stood in front of her, his face in total concentration.

"NATSUME-SAMA!" Sumire shouted. "I knew you were trying to seduce him." She hissed at Mikan. "Don't worry, Natsume-sama! I'll save you!"

She turned into a cat-a lion to be specific-, pushed the shocked Natsume away, and tackled Mikan in the stomach.

Mikan's eyes widened, and she coughed out a few drops of blood. _Damn. I can't even take that…_ Her arms flew out, causing Sunny to fly out of her arms.

"What is THAT?"

_SHIT! _She knew that Luna would waste no time trying to kill it…she couldn't use any of her Alices…_All I have is magic…but it's not safe!_

She looked back at Luna, and saw wind snake out from around her, unnoticed by their classmates. (**Yeah, she's using wind magic...and Mikan is good at everything in my story, remember?**)

_SHIT! _She jumped up to catch Sunny, and tried to create a ring of fire to protect them.

_BOOM_

Everyone turned his or her attention to Mikan. An explosion had nullified all of Luna's wind, but it had been right behind her, tearing off some of the skin on her back.

_Damn…stupid controllers…and Luna…she did that on purpose…_And everything went black.

X.X

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter seemed cheesy…or boring…I needed a way to get Sunny into the picture…oh, btw, there are four elements of magic in this story:

Fire-(is good against) Earth/Wind

Earth-Water/Wind

Water-Fire/Earth

Wind-Fire/Water

Yeah…and when you mix them all together, you get thunder, which is the strongest…but no, Jinno-sensei isn't really powerful…he only has a really weak thunder xP and he has an Alice, not magic


	4. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the bands/songs/artists I mention.

Listen to:

Lies by Big Bang

(no, I'm not Japanese or Korean…I wish I was though)

The title fits, but the song itself doesn't =X

X.X

Mikan woke up in a white room. A bright, white room. In fact, it was so white that she thought she died.

_Ugh…where am I? _Then she heard the beeping of machines. _Eww…_ She tried to sit up. The wounds on her back were completely healed. _I wonder how long I've been here…?_

"One day." A familiar energetic voice piped up.

"Ah! When did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time."

Mikan tilted her head to her side. "So…what happened anyway?"

"You threw me up, then jumped up to protect me from Luna and exploded yourself my mistake."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Not a scratch, dimwit."

Mikan sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Idiot."

Mikan smiled. "If she did hit you, then you wouldn't be here right now."

"You need to work on controlling your fire."

"Ugh. Don't even remind me."

"You'll need it eventually."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll add it to my list of abilities to train."

Sunny smiled. "Now, the little baby Mikan has to take her nappy."

"What the hell?"

X.X

**Natsume's POV**

I walked over to Mikan's room, ward, jail cell, whatever you want to call it. I stood outside, trying to decide whether to enter or not.

"One day."

I looked through the window on the door. It was the little yellow dragon that said that. I listened to their conversation together.

"Idiot."

My eyes widened as Mikan smiled. She looked beautiful, like…an angel. I mentally slapped myself. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ I walked away, trying to get her face out of me head.

"Natsume. I hope you didn't forget our little agreement."

_Shit._ "Hn."

"Well, since you let her get hurt, guess what you get to do…you start tomorrow. Midnight."

"Hn."

X.X

**The Next Day, Normal POV**

"Did you hear? Mikan got out of the hospital."

"Already? I was hoping she would be gone for at least a week…maybe even forever if we was lucky!"

"Why does the academy keep her anyway? Its obvious Luna-sama is going to protect us."

"Did you get to see her dragon?"

"Yeah! It was totally terrifying! It tried to bite my head off!"

SLAM

Everyone turned to the door. An emotionless face greeted them.

_Shit. We're so dead._

Mikan ignored them, and walked to her seat. She turned to her right to see an injured Natsume, reading manga, as usual. Curious, she read his mind.

Damn that Persona! It's not like I could've stopped her…I'm not even sure what happened to her.

"Persona." Mikan hissed._ Why that little…it's not even Natsu-kun's fault. Grr…_

Natsume turned towards Mikan. She looked…angry…? Her smiling face popped into his head, and he turned his attention back to his manga.

"Hey, freak, where's your dragon?" Sumire asked.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "_**Right in front of your face, retard.**_"

She blinked, and Sunny sat right on top of her desk. "AAGHHHH! Natsume-sama! She sent it after me! It's going to kill me!" She screamed, lifting her hand to slap Sunny away.

Her hand was inches from Sunny, when a bubble appeared around Sunny. As soon as her hand went into it, she jerked it out.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT?" She activated her cat Alice, and prepared to pounce.

CRASH

Mikan appeared in front of Sunny, and pushed Sumire lightly…so lightly, she crashed into the wall. Not through it, only into it, leaving a Sumire dent in the wall.

"_**Anyone who hurts her dies.**_" She emitted one of her deadliest auras.

Everyone shuddered. They knew she was serious, and none of them really wanted to die.

X.X

"_**PERONA!**_" Mikan hissed.

"Yes, _hime_?" Persona asked in a mocking tone.

"_**I will take on all of the missions that you have assigned the dangerous class for this week.**_"

"I'm sorry, _hime_, but, I can't do that."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "_**Unless you want your Alice taken and be beaten to a pulp, I think it is possible.**_"

"Do you want to go _that _badly _hime_?" He tossed Mikan a list. "There. Have fun."

"_**Thanks. I will.**_" Mikan said, rolling her eyes.

X.X

"What the hell is he trying to do to his precious students?" Mikan muttered to herself. She had completed 50 missions, and was barely halfway through the list. "God, this is going to take the entire night at this rate!"

She jumped down from the tree she was hiding in. _All that's left now is…what? 45 stolen plans and other random crap? How the heck do they lose 45 things? If I didn't know better, they're losing all this just so that they can send out kids to retrieve them._

"Hey you!" Someone shouted.

Mikan sighed. This was getting annoying. "_**SLEEP!**_" She screamed, making everyone who heard her fall asleep. _Man, I never really thought my loud voice would come in handy…_

She went around, collecting Alices from the sleeping soldiers. _I hate this…why do they have to have Alices? Why the heck can't they just be normal people who got tricked or something?_

"Hey!"

_What is this? A colony of ants?_ She sighed, and got ready to use her Alices again.

X.X

"Good job." Persona smirked. "You did better than my entire class could do together."

"_**That's nice. Do I care?**_"

"Oh, I think you do. Because they're going to have to do similar missions next week. You got a scratch on you arm."

"_**Bastard.**_"

"Thank you. So…are you going to let your precious little friends get all worn out?"

X.X

Narumi danced into the classroom. "Helloo everyone!" He sang. The substitute teacher cowered behind him. "After many long, boring discussions, we have decided upon Luna and Mikan's star rankings and classes."

Everyone listened carefully, hoping to find out their Alices, and praying that their class would have Luna, not Mikan.

"Both of them will be special stars and they will also be in the dangerous class together! That's all for today!" He pranced back out of the classroom.

Everyone was in shock for about a minute or so, besides Natsume, Mikan and Luna, of course.

"LUNA-SAMA WHY?"

"Poor Luna-sama…"

"Wait…doesn't that mean she's going to be in the same class as Natsume?"

Everyone shut up for a few seconds again.

"Ohmygosh! This is the perfect chance Luna-sama!"

"Yeah! I bet you're only there because you're so powerful! You know, since you're the one who's going to protect us…"

"Do you want me to ask to go to the dangerous class?"

Luna smiled. "Thank you. I'll be fine though."

X.X

"Good morning class!"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. It was rare to see Narumi in school for two days in a row.

"Today, we have a new student! His name is Kazuki Koizumi."

SLAM

Mikan pressed her hands into her desk.

"Something wrong, Mikan?" Narumi asked.

"_**No.**_"

"Well then…come on in Kazuki!"

A boy with silver hair the same length as Natsume's walked in. He opened his eyes, revealing yellow eyes.

Everyone was stunned. He was just like Natsume…except different color eyes and hair.

"Kazuki doesn't have an Alice. He does, however, have very powerful magic. Get to know him. Free period!" He skipped out of the classroom, with a grateful substitute teacher following behind.

"KYAAAAA" The girls in the class started screeching.

"When's your birthday?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your favorite color?"

The questions went on and on. Kazuki scanned the room, finally finding Mikan in the back, glaring at him.

He walked to the back, his group of fan-girls following him, and stopped at Mikan's seat. He looked at her and grinned.

"Mi-chan."

"_**Idiot.**_"

"Aww…I'm hurt. I came all the way here to see you again."

The entire class went into shock for the third time in two days.

"_**You didn't have to come.**_"

"Kazuki-sama, you _know _her?"

"I'm sure they're just acquaintances…right Kazuki-sama?"

"_**Ever notice how I'm always the one bothered by everyone because of YOUR presence?**_" Mikan asked, ignoring his new fangirls.

"Hmm…you're right…it is a bit noisy…" He snapped and everyone shut up. "Better?"

Narumi popped his head back into the classroom. "Oh, by the way, Kazuki is also a special star and in the dangerous class."

X.X

Mikan opened the door to her room. She was tired; being chased around by fangirls who want to kill you wasn't exactly her definition of fun. She walked in, and nearly fell on an envelope. _Ugh. This day can't get much worse…_

Inside the envelope was a letter with only ten words on it, Go to the edge of the Northern Woods at 9.

Freakin' Persona.

X.X

Natsume walked into his room. _Who the heck is Kazuki? How the heck does he know Mikan? …and why the hell do I even care?_

He slipped and fell, and ended up facing the ceiling. _And what the hell was that?_

Natsume got up and looked around. He was feeling annoyed. Very annoyed. _ARGH I just want to burn something!_

He found an envelope on the floor. In it was a letter that read Go to the edge of the Northern Woods at 9. _Perfect. I can't believe I actually want to go on a mission._

X.X

Natsume got to the woods at 8:55. Partly because he didn't want to face Persona's wrath, but mostly because he really wanted to burn something.

A net made of…water?…dropped down and trapped him. _What the hell?_ The ropes started merging together, trapping him in a water bubble…

He sat there; trying very hard not to start a fire-he knew he would eventually run out oxygen.

At 9:00 sharp, Mikan arrived. She looked around, and started pacing back and forth, occasionally making the weather conditions a bit…unstable.

It was 9:08. It wasn't like Persona to be this late. Mikan felt a presence that was hostile, but it wasn't Persona.

"Who are you?"

"Aww. Mikan forgot who I am. I'm so sad."

"Come out."

A dark hooded figure came out. He was average, and the right side of his face was completely burned. Mikan gasped.

"Oh, you remember who I am? I'm so happy."

Mikan's face filled with fear and shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I remind you of some bad times? I'm so sorry." His mocking voice filled the silence.

"Stop…it wasn't me! It's not my fault!" Mikan yelled, her voice full of denial.

"Admit it. It was."

X.X

Thanks to:  
xmidnightrose22-xD I can't help it. I just don't like her...and yes, both of them are girls  
HellsBlackButterfly-Yeah...it's just easier to come up with nicknames like that  
kmc27

**A/N:** _ Sorry for the slow update…I've had a bad week and I was busy the weekend…I'll try to always post at least once every other week. =] Oh and if you're confused about Mikan's relationship with Natsume and the…mysterious stranger (I'll tell you now, his name is Aliax…it doesn't really matter), don't worry, the next chapter(s) will be a flashback that will hopefully clear up all confusion. =] …Unfortunately, I couldn't think of any song that would fit this chap…which is sad since I know…a lot =[ so I just put a random song…xD lol, I couldn't think of a last name =X


	5. Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the bands/singers/songs that I mention.

Listen to:

Love story by

Taylor Swift

(**This one actually kindaish fits xD)**

X.X

**Flashback-8 Years Ago**

"Mikan!" Shizuki, Gina, Kanaye and her other classmates greeted.

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted them happily.

"Hey, Mikan, which one of us do you think is your best friend?" Gina asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. You're all my best friends!"

"Come on. You have to like _one_ of us more than the rest of us." Shizuki complained.

"Ok…well then my best friends are Hotaru and Kazuki!"

X.X

Mikan walks towards her classroom. She's about to go in when she hears voices inside.

"…I think we should just go try to be Luna's friends."

Mikan was curious. _What are they talking about?_ She pressed her ear against the door.

"Have you seen her with Kazuki? She's like a little leech! If being her friend didn't get us presents, I would just slap her."

"I know! She's so annoying!"

"Kazuki belongs to all of us! Not just her!"

"And Hotaru…she's like…gothic. She likes a gothic girl more than us!"

Mikan gasped and peeked inside the room. Inside was everyone in her class besides her, Luna and Kazuki. No one spoke up in her defense.

Tears swelled up in Mikan's eyes. She ran off into the nearby forest, her tears falling. _I thought they were my friends! Why…why would they say that?_ She ran around aimlessly for a while, then opened her eyes and realized she was lost.

_Umm…I think I came from here…_ She closed her eyes and tried to remember where she had wandered from.

_WHAM_

Mikan opened her eyes. In front of her face were a million shiny silver colored scales. She looked up. A scaly face greeted her.

"What's wrong, little one?"

Mikan burst into tears again. She told the strange creature (**You guessed it, it's Windy xD**) all about what had happened to her.

"You poor thing…come, I'll take you home."

Mikan looked at Windy, her face full of doubt. "Are you just taking me home so that you can get pretty things…like…like everyone else?" Her voice quivered.

Windy chuckled. "No, I'm talking you home because your parents are worried. Come, climb on my back."

Mikan gave her one last look and climbed on her back.

"Whee! This is fun!" Mikan shouted.

All too soon, they arrived back at her village. (**They're at a deserted part of the town.**)

"We're here." Windy announced.

Mikan stayed on her back.

"Come on, it's time for you to go see your parents."

"But…will I ever see you again?"

Windy was surprised. People rarely even found dragons, and most people would run at the sight of one, and this little human girl wanted to see her again? "Sure."

"How?"

Windy smiled to herself. _This little one is sharp._ "If you call my name, I will come. It's Windblower."

Mikan thought about this for a second. "Fine." She slid off of Windy's back. "Bye."

X.X

Windy flew off. _She's so cute…especially for a human. _Her ears picked up something one of the villagers said. "Where did that darn kid go? I swear, if she wasn't a candidate for one of the children of the prophecy, she'd be dead by now." _Child of the prophecy, eh? Poor girl…_

X.X

Mikan slipped into her house. She hid behind the door to her parent's room, getting ready to jump in and surprise them.

"Why do you even bother with her anyway? You saw it yourself. She's the one that's going to join the AAO."

"I will try to make her join Gakuen Alice."

"Why? You don't even love her, do you?"

Yuka looked down at the floor.

Mikan's eyes opened in shock. _Mommy doesn't love me? But…but…she always says she loves me…tell him he's wrong, mommy. Mommy, please…_

"No…I guess I don't." Yuka's voice was filled with guilt.

_No…no…stop lying mommy…come on…say that you're just kidding…mommy…MOMMY_

Yuka kept silent, not hearing Mikan's desperate silent pleas.

_Liars…you're all liars…_

Mikan ran off, her feet slamming on the floor.

Yuka looked up. _Shit. Now she's definitely not going to join Gakuen Alice…_ She ran after Mikan. _I have to persuade her I was kidding…_

X.X

"WINDBLOWER!" Mikan yelled in the forest. She ran blindly ahead, crashing into bushes and tripping over roots. She felt a burst of wind lift her up and onto a scaly back.

"Liars…they're all liars…" She sobbed.

Windy, who had also heard the little exchange Mikan's parents had had, tried to calm her down. "What happened?" She asked, pretending to be ignorant.

"Mommy…she said that she didn't love me…" Mikan stopped sobbing long enough to say that one sentence, then burst out in tears again.

"Calm down." Windy made a calming wind push through Mikan's face. She instantly calmed.

"I hate them." Mikan muttered to herself. "I'll never talk to them again."

"No you don't. How will you avoid talking to them?"

"I'll…I'll…"

"_**You'll do this?**_" Windy asked.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Cool! How do you do that? Can you teach me?"

Happy that Mikan's spirits were lifted, Windy taught her how to 'speak' into other people's minds.

"Hey…Windy, can I stay here for a few months? Or years?" Mikan asked when she had finally mastered 'speaking' into other people's minds.

"No."

"Why not?" Mikan pouted.

"Because…" Windy caught herself from saying "Because your parents are worried about you."

"Because?"

"Fine. One week."

"Yay!"

X.X

Mikan crept into the classroom.

"Mikan!" Kazuki greeted.

Mikan ignored him. _Why is he bothering with me? Shouldn't he just try to be Luna's friend since she's so wonderful and everything?_

X.X

**1 Year Later**

"Mikan!"

Mikan looked at Kazuki. _Why is he still greeting me? Shouldn't he give up by now? I haven't talked to anyone for a year now._

"_**Why don't you go try to be friends with that little 'Luna-sama'? Stop bothering me.**_"

Kazuki looked confused for a second. "Well…all Luna does is play house and everything…I like playing with Mikan better! So…I'm sorry if I did something to upset you…Hotaru too…"

Mikan was shocked. "No…you didn't do anything…"

"Does that mean we're still friends?"

Mikan smiled. Her first smile for someone other than Windy in a year. "Of course!"

X.X

"Windy!"

Windy looked back to see Mikan running towards her at top speed with a huge grin on her face. "Did something good happen?"

"Kazuki and Hotaru are my friends again!"

"That's nice." _Good. She needs more human friends…_

Mikan spotted someone on the ground and ran towards him.

"Windy! He looks hurt."

Windy walked over to where the boy was lying. He looked like he was Mikan's age and had a variety of cuts and injuries all over his body.

Mikan looked over the strange boy and used her healing Alice on him. (**She was training her Alices with Windy.**)

He opened his eyes, and Mikan gasped. _His eyes…look like blood…did he get some blood in his eyes? _(**Yeah, you guessed it, it's Natsume.**)

"Water…" The boy croaked.

Mikan used her water Alice and poured some water into Natsume's mouth. "What are we going to do with him?"

X.X

**A Few Days Later**

Natsume opened his eyes. A big cheerful bubbly face greeted him.

"Hi, my name is Mikan. What's yours?"

_Who is she…can I trust her…? _"…Ruka…"

"Hi Ruka! What happened to you? You were pretty badly injured."

"I tripped." _Speaking of that, I wonder what happened to those people from Gakuen Alice…and Ruka…_

Mikan tipped her head to her side. _Huh? Gakuen Alice? Didn't he say his name was Ruka…but he doesn't trust me…_ Her face fell. _I'll guess I'll just pretend I don't know…_

Natsume's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry? I'll get some food." Mikan skipped off into the forest. (**Let's just say they're in this field in the middle of the forest…=]**)

She reappeared seconds later with her hands full of fruits and herbs. "Here you go!"

"…Thanks" _Whoa, how did she do that? I wish I knew…_

"Do you want to learn how to tell which plants are edible? It might help you later…"

X.X

**A Week Later**

Mikan watched Natsume carefully pick out the plants that were safe to eat.

"Great job Ruka!" In a week, Mikan and Windy had taught Natsume the basic skills needed to survive in the wild.

"Hn."

"I'm tired, lets go sleep…" Mikan yawned.

"Hn."

Mikan happily ran over to the plain, where sunlight was shining. She lied down and was asleep in seconds. Natsume followed her lead, although he wasn't as fast as she was yet.

X.X

_Ow…my neck hurts…it feels like it was…cut…?_

Mikan's eyes snapped open. A sword was pointed at her neck, and had given it a rather deep cut, but not enough to kill her.

She jumped up and looked around. Natsume was still asleep and they were surrounded by men in black suits.

One of them charged at Natsume. Panicked, she ran in front of him, her arms forming an x in front of her face.

_SLASH_

Natsume's eyes opened. _Wha?_ He felt something warm drip on his arm, clearing his mind. _The AAO? _He looked up and saw Mikan standing over him, blood dripping on her neck and right arm.

Mikan carefully inspected the people around them. They all had Alices, that much was clear; her Alice telling Alice showed her that they had: water, earth, wind, voice pheromone, bug…_How many are there?_

Before she had time to count, they charged again. Mikan carefully used her Alices against each one, finally grateful that Windy had made her practice them.

Natsume jumped up; ready to help Mikan, but she pushed him down and used her nullification._ I can't let him use his Alice…he'll get hurt…_ He watched in horror as the cuts on Mikan slowly increased. _Damn…Why am I so useless?_

Finally, there was only a few left. Mikan was panting by now, tired from being on offense and defense at the same time. She lost concentration for a second, and Natsume grabbed that chance to finish off all of them but one. _Finally…but it's not enough…_

"Run."

Natsume looked at Mikan. It was the first word she had said to him since he had woken up. "No."

"I'll be…fine…just…go." Mikan panted.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Mikan gritted her teeth. _This is going to be annoying…_ She teleported Natsume to the other end of the field. He started running towards her, when he saw a woman crouching over Mikan, who seemed to be in deep concentration.

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

Yuka hugged Mikan. _I'm so sorry…I'm a horrible mother…but I'll seal your Alice and magic…this will be the first and last thing that I will do for you as a mother._

Mikan, who had been getting her fire magic ready, felt a barrier preventing her from blasting it onto the last man in black's face. She broke through it.

_BOOM_

Mikan sat with her eyes open in horror. On her lap was her mother's body…or at least part of it. The explosion had blown up part of her body. In front of her stood the last man in the AAO, he hadn't been killed, but the right side of his face was burned off. Aliax (**Yup, you guessed it xD**) advanced towards Mikan.

"You can's use your magic or Alice now, can you?" He smirked.

Mikan's eyes widened.

_BOOM_

This time, the explosion had been behind Mikan. Her eyes were now completely filled with fear and disbelief.

Aliax continued to walk towards Mikan. "So, you're just another brat now."

Windy swooped down from the sky. "_**God, I go on a short hunting trip and look what happens!**_"

Aliax looked at Windy. He seemed to be trying to decide whether to risk his life to capture Mikan or just warp. He chose the latter.

"See you soon. _Hime_" Aliax sneered, and disappeared.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted. He had finally managed to get back to her.

"I…killed her…I'm a murderer." Mikan chocked out.

X.X

**1 Year Later, Mikan's POV**

I walked to my seat.

"It's been a year now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, congrats to her, she's been a murderer for a year now."

I rolled my eyes. _This is all that people amount to…at least most of them…_

I hated this room. It was a jail. Here, I couldn't run free. Here, eating wild plants was looked down upon. Here, were monsters, insulting what they thought was a bug to make themselves feel better.

_I wish Kazuki was here…_

Natsume had left a few days after I became a murderer. A freaky man in black came to pick him up…at least that's what Windy said…he was the only person who wanted to be my friend without knowing who I was…

Kazuki left next, going to 'visit a sick relative'. I don't believe him, but he wouldn't leave because he was scared of me…_Would he?_

Hotaru left a week ago. Despite my plea's not to leave, she did…she didn't even give a good reason. Natsume and Kazuki I can understand, but she deserted me. Left me behind in this hellhole to rot by myself.

_Windy's the only one who's always been there for me…_I sighed, and turned my attention to the teacher who just walked in.

X.X

**Thanks to:**

Xmidnightrose22-lol. I told you already, I'm bad at descriptions…so basically, just the hair is the similar…he's average height, I think I said the color of his eyes…is there anything else I missed…?

Kmc27

**A/N:** =\ I feel like this one got a bit weird/boringish….OH WELL my writing sucks, I know so don't even bother telling me. xD Uh…Not much to say…well, this is the end of the flashback so if you're still confused about something, ask and I'll be happy to answer them =] Oh and Natsume got his memory wiped so that he wouldn't think he could escape from the academy.


	6. Fighting

IMPORTANT! READ THIS FIRST…well…not really…but you should…so you get a sense of just how stupid I am…

Hey people! I just (literally just) found out that sends you email saying that people commented and stuff like that. (I signed up on a side email, and I wanted to verify the email for this other thing) and I had 52 emails from ! (At first I was like ._O where did I get all these emails from? Yeah, I know, I'm really slow xD) Omg I'm so happy/excited/everythingelsethatfallsunderthatcategory right now! =D So, I'm going to start writing the next chap now, instead of procrastinating but first…

THANKS (and sorry for not noticing until now _):

x NaMi x

frozensakura216-…well…not you…I already knew xD- don't read her story, people, she doesn't feel guilty about never updating xP

Zanachan101

Emomusiclover

HellsBlackButterfly

xmidnightrose22

IceGirl7

Starshadow117

DarkShadow978

kmc27

Kyurengo

MewMewApple101

cuteanimeXD14378

Mystic Spade

Yami no Mitsuru

Xx-Sakura-Mikan-xX

girlylove23

o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o

Dawn's sorrow

Sweet Pix 95

Luckystar222

-i-am-worthy-

TisTheeTwilight

Candiegirl12

camillex123569

Aeria Masie

YellowandBlue-Sakura-Flowers

._O and I thought only like…5 people read my story xD omg…so happy…(this is kinda what my reaction was like when I found out someone liked my story…no one could get me upset for a while. XD Just think of all my poor friends that will have to deal with my happiness…shame on you people xD) =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the bands/songs/singers I mention. (How many of you actually listen to the song I put up? It's basically just me…advertising songs since no one ever listens to them. XD)

Listen to: (ok, this is a completely random song)

Fighting by Yellowcard

X.X

Back to the Future

Mikan backed away from Aliax, holding her head. "Stop…please...make it stop…" She whimpered.

Aliax snapped, and Mikan's eyes showed relief. "Aww…I was only trying to remind you of the fun times we had together."

"What…what do you want?" Mikan was still stuttering.

"No reason. I just wanted to see your pretty little face again."

"_**Well, I don't want to see yours.**_" Mikan was back to normal now.

"Would you rather see the fun we had together again?" Aliax snapped and Mikan immediately jumped back, her hands covering her face.

"I didn't do it…I didn't kill her!"

"Well then how else could she have died? Your incomplete mark proves my point. You know as well as I do. She tried to suppress you, you broke her spell, and she died leaving an incomplete curse on you." He advanced towards her and lifted her hair that covered her left eye. On it was a black mark. (**Kinda like those star-like thingys that you see on maps, where they point out North, South, and so on…you know with those four pointy triangle-like stuff in each direction and then four smaller ones, pointing out Northeast and so on…**) "The black sun…she was trying to hint that you should come with us. After all, that is our symbol."

Mikan flinched away, but Aliax had a tight grip on her face. "Stop…"

"Face it. You killed her. You killed your mother. You're a murderer. You belong with us."

A ring of fire appeared around Aliax. Startled, he searched around and found Kazuki.

"Go away." His voice was deadly.

"Sheesh, ok, ok. No need to be so forceful." Aliax said as he levitated himself away from the fire. "I'll see you soon." He smirked and disappeared.

"Kazuki…thanks…" Mikan mumbled.

"No problem. Just go back to your room now."

"It…it wasn't me…"

"I know it isn't. It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong." Kazuki gave Mikan a small hug.

"Thanks." Mikan disappeared.

Kazuki turned around to face Natsume. (**You forgot he was there, didn't you? XP**) "Pathetic trap you got yourself into, Hyuuga."

The bubble around Natsume disappeared, and he fell to the ground.

"You know what's even more pathetic? That you couldn't get out of it." Kazuki turned around and headed back towards the school.

"Hey! What the hell was that? What did he mean?" Natsume screamed after him.

Kazuki stopped, and whirled around. "You mean you don't remember? What kind of pathetic idiot are you? I wasn't even there and yet you…you have no right to touch, or even see her Hyuuga." He turned around and headed back towards the school.

Natsume stood there for a minute. _What the hell? Have I met him somewhere before or something? What the heck happened…?_

X.X

Natsume walked towards his classroom, deep in thought.

_BAM_

He opened his eyes and saw that he had walked into a wall.

"Very smart, Natsume." Hotaru commented.

He whirled around. _Damn, I didn't even notice her…_

"Natsume! Are you OK?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Hn."

"Translation: Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking about something…Mikan?" Hotaru said, snapping pictures.

Natsume glared at Hotaru.

"So I was right..." Her voice trailed off.

"Umm…Natsume…" Ruka said, pointing to their left. Mikan stood there, 'talking' to Kazuki.

Natsume and Ruka stared in shock. Mikan was smiling and happily skipping along the hallway. Mikan.

Natsume felt mad. _What the hell is that? And why the hell am I angry?_ He couldn't figure out the second question, which further enraged him. He decided to just turn around and walk away. (**Don't you just hate it when you get annoyed for some reason and you don't know why? Or does that only happen me?**)

_BAM_

Natsume groaned. _This is the second time in less than a minute…_ He waited for Hotaru's camera to come…it never came.

Curious, he opened his eyes to see Hotaru gazing longingly at the 'couple'. Kazuki noticed her and called her over. She willingly walked over and…wait…she was speed walking over!

_Tch. Why don't you go bother other girls? Just leave Hotaru and Mikan alone!_ _Wait…why am I including that little hime in the statement…? RAWRG_ Now extremely annoyed at not being able to answer that question, he stalked into the classroom, picked up the first random book he felt, and plopped it on his head.

Mikan, Kazuki and Hotaru entered, but now Mikan was the quiet one and Kazuki was chattering.

"Hey, Mikan, did something happen between you and Hotaru?"

"_**Oh of course not. All she did was abandon me.**_" Mikan answered, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Abandoned?" Kazuki and Hotaru asked.

Mikan rolled her eyes, and poked each of their foreheads, sending them into a short flashback in her life.

X.X

Flashback 8½ years ago

"Hotaru! Don't…don't go…" Mikan sobbed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have to. Besides, I also _want_ to go. So stop being such a baby. Let me do what I want. Stop trying to drag me down." Hotaru turned around and left.

"Hotaru! HOTARU!" Mikan cried. _Don't leave…you're the only nice one in this town left…please…don't leave me alone with there people…_

Hotaru didn't turn back. She knew that would weaken her resolve. "Goodbye."

X.X

Hotaru turned towards Mikan, her face expressionless, as it was before Mikan had entered Gakuen Alice. "You. Are. The. Biggest. Idiot. Ever."

"_**Huh?**_"

"Uh…Mikan…Hotaru didn't really want to go…" Kazuki said.

Mikan looked at the two of them with a confused look on her face. (**There's the Mikan we all know and love! XD**)

"She was brought here…if she didn't come, they would go after you…so either way, the academy would get something they wanted."

"_**Wha?**_"

Kazuki sighed. "Basically, the academy thought you were…insecure…they couldn't just drag you here, so they said that if they couldn't get Hotaru here, they would take something precious to her…and you were the only thing she found important at the village. So instead of letting the academy get everything it wanted, she decided to come alone."

"_**Ohhhhh.**_"

"She doesn't get it." Hotaru said.

"_**Yes I do!**_"

"Fine. Whatever you say."

"_**Yup!**_" She grinned and gave Hotaru a hug.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"_**Yup!**_"

"Can you stop saying yup?"

"_**Yup!**_"

Hotaru sighed. Mikan grabbed her and Kazuki's arms and dragged them into the classroom.

X.X

Natsume's POV

I watched as the trio entered the classroom. _How the heck did they get Hotaru to join them?_

The gay teacher skipped in right after they sat down. "Hellooo classs!" I rolled my eyes. _Just shut up._ "Today, we will create a 'family'. Each family will have a mother, a father, and at least two siblings. This family will last for a week and I will expect an essay on what your family was like when it's over. The families will be…"

I set my ears to auto, so I would only have to hear what my 'family' would be.

"Natsume, you're the father. Luna, you're the mother. Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka, you're all the children. That's it! Have some family bonding time now!" He skipped back out, dragging the useless substitute with him.

_Family? What the hell? Hmph…at least this way it's to watch them…speaking of getting punished, I haven't gone on a mission for a while…_

"So, my daughter, could you go fetch me some water?" Luna asked in a sickening voice.

"_**Why of course not, mother dear.**_" Mikan shot back and started glaring at Luna.

"But sweetie, I'm your _mother_. You should help me out."

"Speaking of families, where are your parents?" Ruka asked, trying to break the tension.

Luna gave a sad smile that I felt was fake. "Our father is still alive, but our mother…died."

Her little-no scratch that- huge group of fanboys came rushing over the second the word 'died' came out of her mouth.

"Died?! Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Poor Luna-sama!"

_BAM_

Mikan slammed her hands on her desk, showing that the discussion was over. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

And so on. I was trying to figure out the best way to burn them to death, when someone asked, "How?" This caught my attention. I remembered that little meeting Mikan had with…that person…from the AAO. Did she really kill her mom?

"Well…she was…killed." Luna said.

"Shut up." With my amazing 'cat's' hearing, I'm pretty sure I was the only one besides Hotaru and Kazuki who heard her. Both of them looked alarmed.

"How?"

"We'll avenge her death!"

"No, no, that's ok." Luna said. Ugh. Her fake voice was getting really annoying now.

"Who was it though?!"

"Shut up!" She said a little louder now.

"Well…she's right there." Luna said, pointing to Mikan, with a slight grin on her face.

"What a monster!"

"How could you?!"

_BAM_

"SHUT UP!" Mikan screamed, destroying her desk with her bare hands. She grabbed onto a few pieces of the wood for a few seconds. Then I realized she was digging them into her hands, drops of blood were spilling out.

"So she's not mute!" I heard someone snicker.

"I knew she was a freak…"

"I bet she's the spawn of the devil himself."

I watched her reaction. She stood there, gritting her teeth while Hotaru and Kazuki tried to comfort her. I tried to bring myself over there to help them, but my body wouldn't obey.

_CRACK_

Everyone looked around. I watched as everything made of or from an Alice or magic, besides Hotaru's inventions, shatter and fall. Then I felt something light fall off my right wrist. I looked down, and saw the little flower bracelet on the floor, now a pile of green and pink, quickly turn brown. The room immediately went hot. I could tell by all the people running to the now glassless windows.

X.X

Flashback, 8 years ago, right before they go back to the field

"Hey, Natsume, when are you going to go?"

I opened my eyes. "I don't know…as soon as they find me."

Mikan's mouth quivered. "Will you forget me?"

"Of course not."

She didn't seem convinced. "Wait right there."

I sighed and started to wonder what kind of weird thing she would come up with to make sure I didn't forget her.

"I'm back! Here!" In her hand was a small bracelet made of flowers.

"Won't that break easily?"

"Hmm…" She put it on my wrist then closed her eyes for a second. I swear it glowed while she did that. "There! Now it won't break!"

I tried using my fire on it. Not a spark appeared. "Wait…my name is Ruka!"

"Ehehehe…" She ran off before I could interrogate her.

X.X

Back to the future, Normal POV

_What the heck? Was that me? Did I really meet Mikan before?_ Suddenly remembering what had happened, Natsume turned towards Mikan. She was still frozen in the same spot, breathing in and out slowly. He immediately calmed down and the room temperature went back to normal.

Natsume looked back at Mikan. She seemed to be concentrating hard on something. She opened her eyes, and everyone (besides Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Kazuki and Luna) opened their eyes and squinted as if they had just gotten up from a long sleep.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Ugh…my head hurts…"

"I thought I just went to bed…what time is it?"

"Yeah! Me too!"

A small breeze came through the window, revealing a small black mark on the back of everyone's neck that was slowly fading away.

"Luna." Everyone said at the same time. Some in joy, some in anger, basically every emotion out there.

"I think my life is perfectly fine. I don't appreciate be controlled. Especially when I didn't consent to it." Sumire hissed.

"Well, you weren't strong enough to get out of my Alice on your own, were you?" Luna sneered.

Sumire ignored her and did a 180 degree to face Mikan, her mood doing the same. "I'm so sorry about what I did to you. It was really inexcusable."

Mikan just nodded.

X.X

Northern Forest

"You look happy." Windy commented.

"She finally decided that she had enough of Luna controlling everyone." Sunny said for Mikan.

Mikan nodded happily. "I have a lot of friends now! Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko…" She chattered on and on about her new friends like a four year old.

X.X

The Next Day

"Helloo children!" Narumi sang. "We have another student today! His name is Kanaye Hayashi. (**I was stuck on that part for hours…I couldn't think of a last name xD TY SHIYANG…if you ever read this =] and sorry about all the new people…I swear, he's the last student…at least for a while…until I find a reason to add a new one xD**) Freeee timeeee! Get to know him!"

"KYAAAAA!" (**Let's just say he's handsome, m'kay? Just…imagine your own random handsome person _ sorry, still cant describe…idk what he looks like myself xD**)

"Luna. You cut your hair?" Everyone gasped as he talked to her casually, as if they talked every day.

"Oh, no. Mikan cut it for me." Luna responded.

"With scissors?"

"No, with a kitchen knife…I fixed it up myself when she was done, though."

Kanaye froze, and then turned slowly towards Mikan, who was busy letting out her chatty 6 year old self to her new friends.

"You bitch!" He unsheathed his sword and charged towards Mikan. (**He has magic too, just strong enough to make it to Gakuen Alice. Since they don't have Alice's, magic people learn how to fight close combat too.**) Just when he was about to slice her, she lifted her hand and caught his attack, then drew out her own sword and moved it lazily, just blocking his strikes.

"Don't look down on me!" He ran towards Anna, grabbed her, and held his sword to her neck. "Walk over here. No funny stuff."

Mikan walked towards him, merely curious of what he would do.

_SLASH_

Mikan felt light on her closed left eye, and in horror, realized what he had done.

Natsume stared at Mikan. _Shit. Now they'll all go after her._

"SEE? SHE'S THE ONE SIDING WITH THE AAO!" Luna screamed.

X.X

**A/N:** OMGOMGOMG SO SORRY! Me+tests+procrastinating+-insert random excuse here-+…….=poor people to wait REALLY long for an update _ I started it like…2 weeks ago, but then I didn't know how to word stuff…=/ okok to make up for it…idk…you can tell me random stuff you want me to do to make up for it…I MIGHT (key word: might) do it _ I'm really sorry if it's a bad chapter too…omg for a while, I thought 'Minna-san' was a person. I was always like what the heck? Who's Minna-san? Why is she at every concert? Why does everyone know her? Yeah… I realized about the same time I started this chapter what it meant…see how smart I am? RXR PLEASE o.o that just reminded me…you know how people put couples in the summary, I always thought RxR was like…RukaX-insert random name here- I was like .-. who's name starts with an 'R'? xD and from now on, I'm only going to thank people that comment/just added me…too much work copying and pasting everything xD and yes, I know I use a lot of similes =] o.o long A/N…ok I'm done now xD


End file.
